OS03/Transcript
This is the written version of #OnlineStar's third episode. Frequently Asked Questions Somewhere, someone has opened Kira's social media profile on VirtNet. The only post ("Thank You for your support!") is in the center of the screen and the cursor is hovering over it. A screenshot of the blog post is done and copy & pasted into a blog post named "Star 2nd Song & Social Media" while a collage of the online idol is inserted in the background of the website's header. A program showing the website's source code is shortly opened and some things are corrected before the site is reloaded. Now, the name of the blog is visible: 'Lilylight'. The opening starts. Mai is laying on her bed. It's evening but she is talking to Rara through her laptop. Rara is also at home. "Okay. What about manga?" Rara asks. "Not really my interest." Mai replies. "You don't have any interests." Rara shots back. "I do have some!" "What?" Mai stocks. She can't tell her about song writing, she thinks, but what else? "Music?" "Orchestra." "The entrance period is over." "And? Asking won't cost you anything." "B-but…" Rara sighs: "You're the riddle, no one can solve, right?" Mai stays quiet, waiting for Rara to say something. Rara however doesn't say anything and an akward silence starts. A little bit later, Rara sighs: "Okay, okay. Let's continue that conversation tomorrow, okay?" "..Yeah." "Good night." "Good night." The video call ends and Mai puts down her phone. She sighs too. "This never stops, right?" She asks. "316 days left…" The next morning, Mai isn't late in school. Instead, she is entering her classroom first. Humming the melody of 'Fairytale Romance', she takes out her books while the class is slowly filling. Ayu, Yumi and Aki are sitting next to Mai in class and started talking net to her. "I prefer Follow! My! Star!" Aki comments and captures Mai's interest. "I don't agree. Fairytale Romance has better lyrics." Ayu replies. "Both are nice songs, you two." Yumi adds. "I wonder what kind of song, Kira will release next." Mai can't help but smiles while listening to their conversation. "It's great that they like Kira's songs." She thinks. "Although, I still wonder who Kira is." She starts spinning around her pencil. "I've looked for someone named 'Kira Star' in the VirtNet, but I didn't found anyone. Kira joined the VirtNet on the day, I posted Fairytale Romance." She thinks. "I hope that the real Kira will message me soon." She stops for a bit. "I guess… It would be nice to continue a bit." Mai adds. "Although, I really don't want any problems." Hours later, the school bells ring and announce the lunch break. Mai returns to the piano room, following her daily routine and starts playing. This time, it's Internet Miracle, a song, she has started working on. In the middle of the song, she suddenly stops. Somewhere else, in the students council room, a female student is looking through the window. "Our ghost player is once again active." she comments with a smile. "Whoever it is, I wonder if they have the permission to do so." A male student, sitting at the table and reading paper sheets. "But, it's a beautiful song, isn't it?" She asks. "I don't really care." The male student seems to turn away. "Huh? Why did he stop?" She is surprised. "Ask him." He comments with irony. "But I don't know where he is." "Look for him." "You should be a bit more interested in music." She comments. "No, thanks." "Did you even listen to 'Fairytale Romance'?" She asks. "Why should I?" "Well, it's a beautiful song." The female student turns back to the window. Mai stopped, looking down at her sheets. "Could I even write a song for Kira?" She wonders, taking her phone and starting the record file. She repeats the last sentence. "Songs always have a deeper meaning to me. At least, some. I write some out of pure fun too, but my best songs are the emotional ones. Isn't it a bit wrong for me to write songs, someone else sings?" She looks down at the piano. "But, professional song writers do that too, right?" She asks. Of course, the piano can't reply. "But, I am no professional." She starts playing the song once again but stops again. She takes her bag and sheets. "Today, it really doesn't work." She realizes. She picks up her phone too, stopping the recording and checks her messages while leaving the room. She walks through the corridor while opening the message, April sent her as a reply to her question whenever they'd meet up in the afternoon. 08:23 Sakaki Mai: Do we meet up this afternoon? 13:02 April Parker: No time. Club duty. I'm club president now. 13:03 Luca Parker: I'm afraid, we can't meet today. What about tomorrow? Mai sighs: "Great. Another afternoon of doing nothing." She puts back her phone without replying anything to her friend. She leaves the school building just to stumble over the stairs in front of the building's entrance. "Ouch…" At home, Mai sits down and starts her computer. While it's loading, she starts playing with the pencils on her desk. "I wonder what kind of Mails Kira received today." Mai says while opening the mail list. For the first time, there is a mail in the 'Business' folder. It's also visible that she hasn't opened any 'Hate' messages and no 'Critics' messages. "Huh?" Mai finds the message in the business folder and opens it curiously. "From Lilylight" Mai reads out. "Huh? The Lilylight?" She checks the username and ends up at the popular blog. Mai returns to the message and reads it out. "Hello Kira Star! I don't know if you know my blog but it's an online blog about celebrities and trends, especially about idols. As you are currently quite a hit, I wanted to ask whenever it would be possible to have an interview with you. Many people are interested in your person as your songs are really nice. It would be great if you answer me. We want to know more about you! It would be great if you reply me, Greetings, Lilylight" Mai stares at the screen as she was just told that it was an alien. "What…?" She says. "How is that supposed to work?" She looks into the mirror at the wall. Mai still wears her school uniform. "I could never appear like this to an interview! What should I do?" She sighs and stares at the screen. She leaves the message without a reply. In the next day's lunch break, Mai sits in the piano room, talking to Rara via phone. "How's your day been?" Rara asks. "Quite fine, actually." Mai replies while sketching clothes on a paper. The sketch looks very messy and soon is thrown away. Of course, Mai doesn't hit the wastebasket. "By the way, Mai-chan? Do you follow Kira-chan?" Rara asks. "That's this online idol who uploaded two originals by now." She explains. Of course, Mai doesn't need the explanation and nods. "Yeah, kind of." She replies and smiles. "Wait a second, I'm sending you a link." Rara replies and the video of her disappears. On the other side of the line, Rara quickly opens a something on her phone and copies the link to the internet site. She is sitting in her class room. "Can you like this post and share it, Mai-chan?" She asks her cousin. "Huh? What's it about?" Mai asks. Rara copies the link into the VirtNet message feature. "Lilylight, a quite popular idol blog, wants Kira to reveal a bit more about her, or at least have an interview with her. She hasn't replied yet and Lily believes that she might hasn't even read the message. She hopes at this might reach her. She is collecting questions too." Rara explains. "I really would like to learn more about her." "Me too." Mai automatically replies. She wants to know more about Kira, although out of other reasons. Rara smiles when hearing that Mai wants to know more about Kira too. Mai nods and likes the post quickly while the school ring announces the end of the lunch break. "I've gotta go. See you." "Yeah. I've got a club meeting this afternoon, but we can talk tomorrow." Rara explains and ends the video. Mai takes her bag and the paper sheets and the paper, she had thrown away earlier, closes the door behind her and leaves the room. Shortly after she returns to class, Japanese class starts but Mai isn't listening. While writing down notes for lyrics instead of the topic, she is thinking about the interview. The majority of the class doesn't notice the girl's mental absence fortunately. "The VirtNet community really seems to want his interview…" She thinks. "But how exactly?" Mai looks towards the window. A few students are walking over the yard. "Shouldn't I have replied? It's not nice to leave messages without a reply after all." She sighs, catching the attention of her teacher. "Sakaki-san? Do you have anything to add?" Her Japanese teacher Tanaka-sensei asks. Mai quickly shakes her head: "No, no! I'm sorry." She quickly says. "I don't." After school, Mai sits in front of her computer, playing around with her pencil again. She has opened Lilylight's message again. "I would like to participle in the interview, but I don't want to reveal myself." Mai thinks. "Maybe I just should tell her the truth?" Mai nodded. Writing the truth sounded like a good idea. "Hello Lilylight." She starts. "Your idea sounds great and I would like to participle, but at the same time, I don't want to reveal my identity. I hope that you can understand that." She adds and sends the message. She sighs and turns away from the computer, takes her school bag and starts working on her homework. The clock shows that it's in the late evening when a sudden sound surprises Mai. She is sitting on her bed and playing the melody of Internet Miracle on her guitar. He puts the guitar aside and opens the new message, Lilylight sent her. "I totally can understand that, Kira. I've been asked to reveal my identity several times by now, but I prefer acting via VirtNet. Of course, the interview would happen via VirtNet. Does that convince you?" Mai blinks: "Of course. I remember, she doesn't like to tell anything about her too." She smiles and replies. "Of course I am." Soon, the reply pops up: "Great. Would you mind doing it tomorrow in the late afternoon? Of course, I could send you some questions now, but I think that it's better to 'talk' without waiting on the other's response for hours." Mai agrees, sends the message and closes the chat. She laughs: "Yay~! Kira gets interviewed by Lily-chan!" In the next day's lunch break, Mai is sitting in the piano room but instead of playing, she is sitting above her phone and an empty paper sheet which doesn't display any signs of music. "I seriously wonder what I should do?" Mai says. "I don't know anything about Kira-chan." She writes down the katakana of Kira's name. "I wonder why Star was written like this… I might should change it." She smiles but then shakes her head. "No. Whoever created Kira's account wanted this to be written like this. I guess. Or it was a mistake after all." In the late afternoon, Mai sits in front of her computer, listening to music and waiting for Lilylight to mail her. Fortunately, Mai soon receives a message from Lilylight who she added earlier as contact. 18:23 Lilylight: You're ready? 18:23 KiraStar: Yes. 18:23 Lilylight: That's good. So, let's start. I don't think so, but is 'Kira Star' your real name? 18:23 KiraStar: No, it isn't. Mai smiles once she typed down her answer. "I just hope that I won't say anything, I shouldn't say…" She tells herself. 18:24 Lilylight: I suspected that. How old are you? Mai first typed '15' but doesn't hit 'enter' immediately. She returns to playing around with the pencil. "Should I tell her my age? Kira looks like fifteen." She nods. "I guess, it fits. 18:23 KiraStar: 15. 18:23 Lilylight: What's your birthday? Mai is, once again, unsure. "I shouldn't tell my birthdate, right? December 26 would lead to much connection to me, right?" She wonders. While looking around in her room, she is obviously not sure what to reply. She hopes that somehow something will give her an answer. She accidently throws away the pencil, she has been playing with which flies into a corner of her room where she finds the packet in which she found the mysterious computer. "Huh?" Mai blinks. "That'd be an idea actually." She smiles and starts typing. 18:25 KiraStar: May 3rd. 18:26 Lilylight: Isn't that around Fairytale Romance's first release? Mai smiles. "I just hope, she won't consider it as mean…" 18:26 KiraStar: It is. 18:26 Lilylight: So, you're just trolling me? 18:26 KiraStar: I suppose? 18:27 Lilylight: What's next. Kira Star's variety show? Talk Show? Radio Show? 18:27 KiraStar: * Livestream 18:27 Lilylight: We can? 18:27 KiraStar: No! That was a joke! 18:27 Lilylight: I know. But could you imagine doing that? A bit later, the computer's clock shows that it's now 8pm. Mai still sits in front of the computer and chats with Lily. Currently, she is laughing over a joke, Lily made. She has gotten more comfortable in chatting with the blogger. 20:04 Lilylight: Okay, okay. But now, let's just start the final question. I need to finish some other stuff before I'll go to bed. 20:04 Lilylight: What can we expect from you in the future? Do we get Fairytale Romance and Follow! My! Star! released? 20:04 KiraStar: Well, honestly, I don't know. Nevertheless, I'm working on my next song. 20:04 Lilylight: How come? 20:05 KiraStar: I would like to, but I don't know how to make them available for purchase. 20:05 Lilylight: Huh? That's your problem? I'm sure that will work out somehow. 20:05 KiraStar: Anything else? 20:05 Lilylight: No, I'm done with the interrogation. Although, I wouldn't mind chatting with you sometime again. 20:06 KiraStar: Me neither~ See you! Lilylight's profile is shown as offline and Mai stands up, streaching herself. "That was funny, I guess?" She thinks. A few days later, Mai has finished Kira's newest song whose file's named "Internet Miracle" and. She is looking at the stage, she has created for the song. Unlike Fairytale Romance's stage which is a CD and Follow! My! Star!'s stage which was a colorful realm, the stage is more realistic, at least a bit. The first part of the song is performed in a dark room which is only illuminated by a computer while the second one is performed in a smartphone-like device which is surfing through a light blue glowing tunnel which again is supposed to resemble the internet. Mai looks to her notes and starts the recoding. Following doing several takes of the song, Mai starts putting the best parts together. She clicks a lot while the sun at Tokyo's sky is setting. She finishes once the sun has disappeared behind the horizon. She clicks on 'Finish' and uploads the video into the internet. The short version of Internet Miracle is shown as insert song. Kira sits in front of her computer, in a dark room and surfs on different websites. Only the bright screen illuminates the room, although it doesn't seem to bother her. Suddenly, her phone shortly rings. It's 7am. The song starts with the sound of the ringing phone. Once the song reaches the refrain, the scene changes. Kira is standing on a smartphone-like device, surfing through a blue tunnel that's representing the world wide web while performing. While the first refrain, she surfs into the left direction from the viewer's point while the second refrain's trip goes into the other direction. Between the two refrains, Kira returns to her computer, now playing a video game. The final shot is the still-ringing phone. The message which comes from a person who is nicknamed 'Friend' (トモダチ). Mai looks at the preview video of Internet Miracle with a smile, before she closes the window. The video has been viewed quite a few times already, thanks to Lily's blog post who mentioned the release of the song too. However, this time, Mai only uploaded the short version. Mai opens the VirtNet SNS site of Kira and posts the link to the video into the message, she is about to write. "'Kira Star - Internet Miracle' is finished! I'm currently trying to work on something which is why it's only the short version yet." She explains. "I wonder if that's a dream." Mai asks herself. "Kira and everything. It just doesn't seem to be real." She closes the OnlineStar program and her desktop wallpaper, a collage of Kira, is visible. Mai looks at the pictures of the performing idol. "And I wonder who Kira is." She adds. "I still don't know who she is actually is. Who was supposed to receive this computer? It can't be me. It just wouldn't make any sense of sending it me." She believes. "But how could the mysterious person behind the whole thing know about Fairytale Romance? I've never shown it to anyone but my phone. And I deleted the files on my phone." After a bit time of looking on the image, Mai smiles. She returns to the OnlineStar program. "Until I've found our who she is, I'll continue being her." She decides. "Her fans would like it, I think. And, I think, I like it too" Mai smiles, just like Kira does on the wallpaper, she had opened before. "I just hope I can solve the sub-tag-thing…" The ending starts. Category:User:Millyna Category:OnlineStar Category:Transcripts Category:OnlineStar Transcripts